


Entity's Revenge

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: The Survivors are too cocky. It's time to remind them why they should fear the reapers. She lets them play by their own rules in their own twisted games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is a WIP (work in progress) and I stopped at Freddy. I do plan to do all of the Killers... even the Clown.... (I HATE Clowns....) at some point in time.

There aren't a lot of things people can do to pass time in the fog. No internet, no electricity at the camp, not even a board game.

Boredom was one of the Entity's methods used to strain the survivors in hopes to make them easier prey, maybe even delirious enough to turn on one another. What the Entity doesn't understand is the resilience of humans. Humanity can adapt in even the most extreme situations.

Every now and again, the Entity strolled leisurely through its forest, basking in the bright moonlight and reveling in the chill of the fog. It thought about personally tormenting the survivors for a quick thrill. They've become so arrogant and even began to fear the Killers less and less. It's been too easy on them. They needed to remember fear in its truest form.

Appearing suddenly on the outer perimeter of the survivor camp, he was greeted by a strange sight. The survivors were entertaining one another. The redhead and the blonde were singing some disgustingly upbeat song while the Asian woman and the gambler were dancing to it. The others clapped along and laughed. These impudent worms dare make a mockery of their prison?! The Entity growled. No more.

A gust of cold wind blasted through the camp, blowing out the fire and shadowing the team in complete darkness. Silence fell over the group as they huddled together, their backs to one another, all eyes looking out in different directions towards the darkness.

"You fools! How *dare* you! Do you think it wise to take this imprisonment lightly? You don't seem to understand the position you all are in. Perhaps, you need a reminder..."

A wave of darkness befell the survivors as they were thrust into the fog. Each survivor was dropped into a map, all by themselves with the exception of David and Claudette. The Entity took its place on it's throne, seeing with its omnipotent eye every single landscape the survivors landed in.

No more of their little "perks".

Not an item in sight.

Each with five generators to complete on their own. An impossible feat.

But most of all, the killers that hate them the most. One on one with their darkest nightmare.


	2. Trapper v Dwight Fairfield

Dwight's eyes snapped open and he shot up. Looking around, he figured he was at the Suffocation Pit. He stood up and brushed himself off. 

"Ok... Gotta find the others." Dwight crouched down and moved stealthily between the trees. His foot bumped against an unset bear trap and he nodded. 

"Trapper. Good. That means a terror radius. Ok... I can do this. Where are the others?" he whispered to himself. Even though he was by himself, he always felt bonded to his teammates. Now, however, he felt so very alone. With a gulp, he walked to a generator. With a deep, but shakey breath, he started to work on it. 

A little while later, he'd popped three generators without even hearing the Trapper's heartbeat. As his fourth was completed, he looked around, figuring that the Trapper would be rushing to him. Nothing. He hadn't even found a set trap. The last generator was in his sights; up against the outer wall of the Mine. An exit gate was in his sight as well. All he has to do is finish this generator...

Or get the hatch....

He's done *four* generators by himself. He knows he's alone. He hasn't heard, seen or felt anyone else. Not even the Trapper. A chill ran up his spine. Not like the perk. Something worse. Something more primal. Fight or flight was in full effect and he needed to fly fast as hell. Panic rising, he began to run. Stealth was the farthest thing from his mind. Right now, it was about speed. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he dashed through the grounds. It *has* to be around here somewhere!

I woosh of air caught his attention and he stopped. The hatch! It was in the shack! He ran inside just as the hatch slammed shut.

"What... What?! No!! It's never done this before!" Dwight fell to his knees and began pulling the handle to the hatch, trying to open it. "No! I'm the only one! I'm the only one!!" 

Dwight's eyes filled with tears. Tears of frustration, tears of fear, tears of defeat, he didn't know or care. He wanted to leave. His heart was pumping so hard. It was so loud in his ears, it was overwhelming.

Wait...

"Oh God..." Dwight whispered. He turned around to see the Evan MacMillan himself standing behind him, his eyes aglow with a terrible force, his mask's smile seemingly more twisted and diabolical than before.

*Run, prey.*

Dwight sprinted out of the shack, the Trapper hot on Dwight's trial. There was nothing around to assist him. No windows to hop through, all walls were solid. No pallets to drop, they were never there to begin with. It was just the shack and the Mine. Dwight ran to the Mine. 

The Trapper laughed, actually _laughed_ , as he swung at Dwight, hitting him repeatedly as he ran. A light slash on his back, another on one arm, a third on his lower back, then a fourth, much harder slash, on his left leg, sending Dwight crashing to the ground. 

The young man clutched his leg, screaming. He looked up at the Trapper, his eyes wide with fear. The Trapper took a knee, lowering himself as close as he could to Dwight's face. 

*Stand up and run, prey. I want to chase you. I want to catch you. I want more fear.*

Dwight screamed. The Trapper's voice, if you could call it a voice, burned in his mind. It hurt. It really _hurt_. It was like thick, hot tar oozing into his ear, swimming through to the other side and oozing out. Like a migraine that spread through his entire head continuously. Like a burning brightness behind his eyes. It gave him heart palpitations and nausea so strong that he could taste his own bile on his breath. 

He turned and began to crawl, his legs not reading the fucked up signals his brain was desperately trying to send to them. He was hyperventilating. His clothes were soaked with his own blood. He sobbed like a scared child and his panic clouded everything. 

*STAND!*

Fear as potent as an electric current filled Dwight's body. He lifted himself and he ran as fast as he could, favoring his left leg. The Trapper continued his chase, a deep laughter filling Dwight's head as he swung, only putting partial strength behind each attack. Dwight dove through an pen window from the outside of the Mine to the inside. He cried out as he tried to put weight on his bad leg and slipped off the ramp, falling to the ground below. 

"W-Why?? Why are you... d-doing this?!"

*Don't talk. Run.*

Dwight watched as the Trapper stepped through the window and gazed down at him. He waited. He wants Dwight to run. He wans to chase. He wants that bloodlust. No. No more.

"Just kill me. Get it over with. I-I'm not gonna run anymore!"

The Trapper laughed. 

*You will run or I will cut off your legs. Slowly.*

Dwight cringed. He shook his head. "Fuck you! I'm not running!" It sounded tough in his head, but he knew that he sounded like a crying child trying to be tough.

*Then you will lose your legs.*

"Fuck you, Evan!"

*...*

The silence was deafening. Literally. The Trapper's silent rage deafened Dwight. That fear returned with a vengence and he started to slide backwards. The Trapper jumped from the upper level and landed over Dwight, making the smaller man shout in surprise. He grabbed Dwight by his neck and pulled him up, up, up until he was at eye level. He began to squeeze, cutting off Dwight's oxygen. With a deep chuckle, he slowly began to saw at Dwight's left leg, right at the knee.

Pain exploded behind Dwight's eyes, but he couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe. He flailed and tried hitting the Trapper, but a year of being mori'd by Myers taught him that he was far too weak to do any hand to hand damage.

*Since you won't run...*

The Trapper sawed through most of Dwight's leg before dropping him to the ground, watching with delight as the boy clutched at the bloody mess.

*You will crawl. Crawl to me and beg for death.*

Dwight began to crawl away from the Trapper, sobbing hysterically. 

*Beg for death, prey. Maybe you'll receive it. Beg.*

Dwight's adrenaline, his instinct, his everything gave out and he collapsed, shaking and sobbing. The Trapper shook his head in disgust. 

*Weak. You're not even worth sacrificing. You're mine.*

The Trapper walked to Dwight and stomped on the butchered leg. He grabbed Dwight by his hair and lifted him up, snapping the remaining nerves, sinew and muscle from the leg. He dragged the broken boy out of the Mine and back to the hatch, which opened as he entered the shack. A bear trap sat next to the hatch. Dropping his prey, the Trapper picked up his toy and opened it, setting it on the ground beside Dwight's head. 

The boy hadn't even tried to move to the hatch. He was broken. Alone and broken. And he smelled unpleasant. The Trapper chuckled. It's been a long time since Dwight and the Trapper's first meeting. Dwight pissed himself then, too. 

Grabbing Dwight's head, he raised it, pushing the trap under Dwight's head before slamming it down, triggering the trap and savagely destroying Dwight's head.

*Remember this day. Remember this fear. Remember me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwight awoke not at the campfire, but in the woods that surrounded the camp. He was alone, again. He didn't sit up. He didn't look around. He simply curled into a ball and sobbed.


	3. HillBilly v Meg Thomas

The redheaded pretty was finishing her second generator. She looks tasty. She's always looked so very, very tasty. The Thompson boy wanted to taste her, to drink the blood that spilled from her wounds. From the balcony, he watched, lusting in many ways for the girl who almost always outran him. He felt a heat coiling in his stomach and grinned a twisted grin. He ran to the lower level of his home and revved his chainsaw, sprinting madly to his prey.

*MINE!!!*

Meg gasped, missing a queue on the gen's progess, causing it to backfire as she dove away from it, just in time to see the Hillbilly run into it. She cursed and ran away, bobbing and weaving through the cornfield before crouching low and maneuvering through the corn with experienced precision. She was able to blend in and move with the billy, yet out of his sight, to lose him in the cornfield, but this time, it wasn't working. 

The Hillbilly stopped moving and tilted his head to one side. Meg stopped moving, she was close to the generator. Hopefully, it's noise will drown out her breathing.

No such luck. The Hillbilly turned to face her and began revving his chainsaw.

"Shit shit shit!!" Meg ran through the corn, looking over her shoulder as the billy broke into his sprint. She quickly ran to the side, letting him whizz by her by a few feet. She turned and ran in the opposite direction, hiding behind the generator just as the Hillbilly sprinted past her again. Each time he would get closer, she'd move to another side of the gen to keep it between to the two of them. He didn't give up. The Entity was whispering to him, letting him know she was near. When he opened a closet to check, she ran away.

Meg ran to the opposite side of the map and stopped to catch her breath. She should be out of his range. It's not fair. The Entity is probably beefing up all of its Killers and taking everything from the survivors, forcing them to survive with only the most basic of their skills. Permanent exhaustion, no team, five gens to finish and a hungry Hillbilly on her ass. Meg sighed. She wasn't going to win this trial and she was okay with that, but she'd be damned if she's make it easy for him!

Another generator halfway down, no sign of the Hillbilly. He was waiting. Once she popped this gen, he'd come sprinting and she'd have to figure out how to sneak away. So, leaving the gen as close to finished as she could, she headed off to the next one. 

'There should be one in the Thompson Hou- oh shit...' Her thoughts were cut off by the sight of the Hillbilly, standing on the steps of the house before her. He looked like he was salivating! He was hunched over, looking like a wild animal about to pounce. Meg took a step back.

*So pretty, Little Red One.*

"Oh HELL no!" Meg took off. She's had the (unwanted) affection of some shady looking guys before, but this was _far_ above her paygrade.

The billy ran after her, following her through the cornfield, around haybales and through windows on broken walls, but he kept on her. The biggest thing that got to Meg was that he wasn't trying to hit her. He was legitimately just chasing her, like a school boy!

"Get away from me!" she screamed, slamming a pallet on the billy's head. She ran off as he shook off the stun.

*My pretty Red.*

"No no no no no!!" Meg ran into the Thompson house and up the stairs, running through the rooms in loops, leaving tracks everywhere before ducking onto the side balcony and hiding. The billy ran in circles, following her tracks for a few more moments before, again, checking the lockers. Meg crept down the stairs and out of the house, ducking in the grass by the outside stairs.

*Where is you? Want!*

The Hillbilly revved his saw and dashed out of the house, running far into the corn. Meg turned around and went back inside, straight up to the generator and began to work on it.

It took a long time, a lot of close calls and the billy finally being frustrated enough to start swinging at her, but she was down to her last generator. The one she left at 99% at the far end of the map. She ran towards it as fast as she could, only to be met with silence. The generator had been set back all the way. There was another one right next to it and a third on the opposite side of the Thompson House. That must be where the billy is right now. 

She started working on the generator again, getting a piston going before running to the next one and doing the same. She made it backfire on purpose and started heading to the farthest generator. She heard the billy sprinting towards the two gens and ran to the third. She'd have to maneuver through all three, but it wasn't impossible. She eyed the hatch longingly. It opened once before, while she wasn't being chased, only to have it slam shut as she approached it, alerting the Killer.

"Fuck you, you Spidery bitch." she cursed at the sky.

*MY RED!!*

Meg turned in time to see the Hillbilly closing in. His chainsaw was silent! She dove out the way, but the billy was ready, stopping short to spin in her direction and bludgeon her with his sledgehammer. Meg fell to the ground with thud. She saw the billy fall to his knees and crawl over to her before her world went dark.

*Mine...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg was awakened by a sharp pain in her leg. She screamed as she tried to sit up, but her arms were strapped down. She looked around frantically befor the pain seared up her leg again. She looked down to see the Hillbilly with a rusty knife, carefully cutting a strip of flesh from her NAKED leg. He took a deep whiff before eating it.

'Oh my fucking God, he's going to eat me alive!' her mind screamed. She struggled, trying to break free, but a heavy hand on her upper thigh stopped her short.

*Shhh. I taste...*

"You fuck all the way off!" she screamed, struggling harder. The billy growled and leaned down, biting a chuck out of her inner right thigh. She shrieked in pain and the Hillbilly moaned.

*Tasty... No more wait. No more taste. I EAT!*

Another bite, this one out of her left breast. A third from her left shoulder. As she screamed and cried, the billy nuzzled her chin.

*Mine. No cry. Mine.*

The Hillbilly began to purr, like a giant cat, nuzzling Meg's cheek.

*Mark you inside.*

Meg's eyes widened. "No... No no, please no!!!"

*Mine.*

Meg's screams filled the Thompson House basement until her voice was nothing more than a hoarse squiek. She begged for death, she begged for sacrifice, she begged for mercy, for forgiveness, but none came. He ate, he raped, he broke her down, literally and figuratively until her body disintegrated upon her death. The Hillbilly let out a whine. He wasn't finished, but he would obey his Master.

*Remember here. Remember fear. Remember me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg awoke by the stream not too far from the campfire. She was whole. She was dressed. She was still alone, still terrified, still remembering all that just happened. She crawled to the stream, stripping herself and wading into the frigid water. She began scrubbing at herself, wanting, no, needing so desperately to be clean. She sobbed as she scrubbed herself, scratching and reddening her skin, still feeling that creature's hands all over her.


	4. The Wraith v Jake Park

*IT BURNS!!!*

Jake slid behind a stack of tires and grit his teeth as the Wraith covered his eyes in pain. That was the second burn Jake was able to put on the Wraith. No doubt that someone would be highly pissed, but it is what it is. Jake was going to go to the stream to gather some water for the team and packed a utility flashlight with a long life battery and an intense halogen when the Entity decided to throw a world class temper tantrum and drag them all into the fog.

*You will PAY for that!!*

Jake decided to sneak a peek to see where the Wraith was going. He was heading in a different direction. Good. Jake looked at the gash on his side. Shit. And there were no chests, he had no perks and three more gens to do. He was able to hide from him for the first two, but that third one fucked him over. Luckily, he was able to save himself with his hidden flashlight.

He stood up, crying out in pain from the gash. Blood soaked through his jacket and he sighed. This isn't going to be easy, but he had to remain calm. Each step brought new waves of pain searing through him. He couldn't grit and bear it this time. The pain was just too strong. In the distance, he heard the Wraith cloaking and sat down behind a generator. 

"Shit... I need to get work done. I'm not going to escape without these gens. Fucking spider douche..." He moved up to the gen, wincing and moaning in pain as he began working on the generator. He was halfway done when a familiar noise was barely heard approaching, followed by a bell ringing loud in his ear.

"Shit!" Jake spun around, pulling out the flahlight and shining it in the Wraith's eyes.

*Not this time, boy.*

The Wraith looked up towards the sky and Jake's flashlight flickered out. Slowly, the Wraith lowered his head to look at Jake, chuckling.

*I am going to love hearing you scream. It is time, boy!*

Jake dove away as Azarov's Skull came swinging down towards him. He began running, frantically searching for cover, for an infinite, for pallets, for *anything*. The Wraith was closing in quickly, his green eyes blazing with bloodlust. He swung at Jake again, purposefuly missing him and loving how Jake would panic. The saboteur vaulted through a window with the Wraith stepping in behind him. He didn't see where Jake went, but this little map was his home. It *is*, after all, a resting place. He felt at peace here, but he wouldn't let this boy have a moment of peace.

As the Wraith left the small house, Jake exhaled. He was curled up right next to the window, covering his mouth. Moving slow, he stood, holding his side. This pain... it was much stronger than anything he's felt in the trials. 

"Damnit... You need to give your killers this much of a crutch, huh?"

The bell tolled in the distance and Jake sighed again. Five gens and a door or no hope for escape. It's silly and the worst part about this is that Jake got three gens done on his own. He wasn't that good. The Wraith was just toying with him. Fine. Let him be cocky. There was a generator behind the small house. He limped to it and started working on it. He was bleeding heavily and his hands were shaking. His vision was starting to blur and his heart was thumping in his chest. 

"Come on... You can do... this..." Jake slumped against the generator, his eyes slipping shut. From behind him, the Wraith laughed and uncloaked. He grabbed Jake by his hair and pulled him to his feet.

*You have insulted me for far too long. It is time for you to know true pain. True fear. Come with me, boy.*

He threw Jake over his shoulder and, for the first time ever, entered his shadow world with someone alive in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake awoke to see Azarov's cabin and the surrounding area. He was laying on the ground atop the hill near the edge of the landscape. His wound was still there, but there was no pain. That's not what bothered him. What bothered him was the landscape itself.

The sky was a black void with a blood red moon. Cliche, yes, but logically it made no physical sense. Jake could see perfectly, even though the lanscape was a bit darker than usual. There shouldn't be *any* light, though. The grass was so dark, he couldn't tell if it were just black or a dark green. The world looked like a macabre version of itself, like a hellscape. The air smelled of blood and smoke and his body felt so heavy.

Jake stood, looking around. Off in the distance, towards the old shack, the Wraith, his eyes burning gold, was watching him, his head tilted to the side.

*Welcome to my world. This is where you will learn how insignificant you are, Jake Park.*

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had no voice... That's fine. It means the Wraith wouldn't hear him if he was wounded. Still, Jake had one last way of communicating how he felt.

He held out his fist, palm side up and extended his middle finger. The Wraith hissed.

*We'll see how brave you are after you've failed this trial, boy. You have only to find the hatch and reach it. There are chests here and items for you to use. Just to make it fair.*

Jake furrowed his brows. Why? Why was the Wraith and the Entity giving him a chance to actually escape? He nodded at the Wraith. If these were the stipulations, he'd take them. He had to get out and get back to the camp to the others. He had to know if they were alright.

If Claudette was ok...

*I'll give you a head start. Run.*

The Wraith vanished. Jake slid off the side of the hill and hit the ground hard. Very hard. His feet stung. The hell? It wasn't that far up? His body felt so heavy. Gravity must've been increased in the this realm. But *how*? It's not logical!

_'You're stuck in an alternate realm anyway, with strangers, running from killers that shouldn't exist. How many times have you died, Jake? How many times have you seen friends die? Nothing makes sense here. Just go with it and figure it all out. Adapt.'_

He began to run. With this gravity, it was like a tired jog. He wouldn't be able to vault over windows like this, but those pallet stuns would be amazing. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he journeyed to the other side of the landscape. There's no way in Hell that the hatch would spawn near him, so he decided to make his way to the farthest area.

*Hello.*

The Wraith uncloaked with almost blinding speed and struck Jake across the face with the blunt side of his weapon. Jake crashed to the ground. He pulled himself back up, spitting blood. The Wraith had cloaked. 

_'He's toying with me.'_ Jake ran again, keeping an ear out for the hatch and another for his foe. A chest caught his eye and he ran to it. Pushing the lid up, he found a trunk full of items; med kits, flashlights, toolboxes and-

 _'A rainbow map!'_ Jake snatched it out of the chest. _'These things never spawned in chests, before.'_ He read the map and found the location of the hatch. He was close! He swapped the map out for his utility flashlight, flicking it on to see if it worked. It did, but the light coming out was immediately engulfed by the surrounding darkness. It's worthess to him, now, but he kept it just in case.

When he stood, the bell tolled behind him. Instinctively, Jake ducked out of the way and the Wraith missed sideswiping his face again. Unfortunately, Jake couldn't move fast enough to dodge the downward swing. Azarov's skull slammed down onto Jake's head and he fell.

Jake vision went out for a moment. When it came back, he had no vision in his left eye and barely any feeling in his body. _'Fuck it and run!'_ He stood up and tried to run from the Wraith, only to be grabbed by the back of his jacket and thrown to the ground with enough force for his shoulder to pop out of place. Jake let out a silent scream. Again, there was no pain, but the sheer pressure of the joint dislocating was a shock.

*You will not escape me, boy.*

The Wraith put his foot on Jake's back to hold him in place before bringing the 'teeth' of his weapon down on Jake's legs over and over. Jake's hand clawed at the dirt. He knew where the hatch was! He was close to it! He could escape!

*Now crawl, boy, like the worm you are!*

He watched as Jake pulled his mangled body towards where the map said the hatch was. It was close... He could hear it now! That familiar sound that filled the survivors with hope... it was here!

The Wraith stepped over Jake, one foot on either side of him. He swung the skull down and embedded the teeth into Jake's shoulder and pulled, severing muscle and tendons. Another strike connected with his skull and Jake's head ricocheted off the ground. The boy's left eye, which was already buldging from his skull, popped free and dangled from the socket.

The Wraith lowered himself on all fours, trapping Jake below him as the mangled man crawled to the hatch. As Jake pulled himself forward, the Wraith moved overtop of him, purring. He lowered his head to Jake's, whispering cruelly and condecendingly into his ear.

*There it is, Park. There's your salvation. So close, yet so far. You can see it. You can feel the breeze pouring from it. It leads to the end of this nightmare. But understand this... It will NEVER take you from me! For as long as you are within the fog, no matter which Killer sacrifices you, you belong to me...*

He pulled Jake's dangling eye, detatching it and crushing it in his hand. Chuckling, he watched as Jake's hand reached the edge of the hatch and with the strongest heave he could muster, pulled himself into it.

*We're not yet done...*

Jake screamed. He screamed until his lungs burned and his voice faded. He couldn't see out of his left eye. His arm was hanging on by a thread, almost literally. His legs were useless, mangled and broken. Everything hurt. The pain was beyond excruciating. He could barely think. He couldn't move. It was so hard to breathe. 

Jake laid on the ground, slowly realizing that the nightmare wasn't over. He was still in the trial. He had to get out. He *had* to!

_'The hatch...'_

Jake heard it. It was so close. He turned his head and saw it there, next to him. It was open! All he had to do was crawl into it! He began pulling himself to it, pain blinding him. He heard that familiar purr behind him and sobbed.

"No..." His voice was weak and hoarse. Tears welled up in his eyes and God, it burned on the left side. He shook his head, whimpering as he continued to crawl. He felt a hand on his belt and was pulled away from the hatch a few feet. The Wraith retook his position over Jake.

*The Entity leaves us hungry and unsatisfied. Many of us lust for different things. Some lust for flesh, others for blood. I lust for fear... and you, Jake Park, are not yet fearful enough to satisfy my thirst. There is nothing I won't do to instill as much fear in you as I can.*

He nuzzled Jake's blooded cheek, lowering his body just enough for Jake to freeze.

"Oh God..."

*There is no God. Not here. Only the me. Only the Entity.*

Jake pulled himself harder, his adrenaline pumping through him. Again, his fingers were seconds away from reaching the edge of the hatch. He was so close! As his hand grasped the edge, the hatch slammed shut, severing his hand at the knuckles. He screamed until his voice faded.

Laughing, the Wraith stood, pulling Jake up and hoisting him back over his shoulder. He rang his his bell, stealing Jake away into the void again.

*Remember this day. Remember this fear. Remember me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake didn't know when he finally died. He just woke up, staring up through the trees into the starless sky. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard. He couldn't draw a full breath. His limbs wouldn't move. He couldn't stop crying. God, he needed someone, anyone, to help him. Please, God, someone... 

His mind kept looping into the events he was forced to endure. Too much... too much... His eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out.


	5. The Nurse v Nea Karlsson

_'You're not going to find me, *spök tik.'_ Nea thought as she crept through the grass. Her legs burned with the exertion, not something she was used to, but she fought through the discomfort for the time being. She was kicking this nurse's ass. She'd managed to finish three generators and not get spotted once. Must be a bad day for the floating sock.

She waited until the nurse was out of her sight before running into the asylum. There a generator right outside the front door, and one up top. Both were dangerous, but one of them needed to be done. If not, then two of the last three gens would be too close. It was dangerous, but she could manage. She needed a distraction...

*There you are, little girl.*

"Shit!" Nea ran through the hallway, ducking into a secondary corridor as the nurse blinked in front of her, then into a closet as she blinked to her right. Nea knew she was safe until the nurse's blinks were over. She just had to wait it out. After three more blinks, the nurse fatigued in front of the closet. Nea jumped out and ran, dashing up the stairs and into the center area where the generator sat.

'Five blinks?! _Five?!_ What the hell?!' 

*Come here!*

A swift blow to Nea's back sent her flying to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran around, bobbing and weaving as the five blink nurse chased her. She was able to dodge the nurse just by running broken circles. Once the nurse was fatigued, she jumped out of the asylum, hugged the wall and made her way towards another side. 

She made her way to an edge of the map, starting the generator there and moving away. She began heading back to the asylum before hearing the nurse begin to blink. She fatigued near Nea and the frustration was potent. She was pretty much growling on her way to wherever she was going. Once she powered up her blink, Nea took off in the opposite direction.

Once in the asylum, she jumped onto the generator. She had nothing. No toolboxes, no medkits, nothing. Her legs were sore and stiff, so she couldn't evade like she could in the streets. Her equalibrium was off, so she stumbled when she landed from tall heights.

Halfway done with the generator, she realized something. Three gens, no hatch. Hell, the fact that she counted seven gens in the map meant that she was in a full trial, as if there were three others. The Entity fucked her over. It probably did it with the others as well. She wondered if they were ok. She prayed they were.

*THERE!*

The nurse blinked right behind her and snatched her off of the generator. 

"Nej! Let me down, spök tik! This isn't fair and you know it! You needed this to feel better about yourself, didn't you! Cum sock!" Nea kicked, squirmed and punched the back of the nurse. Once at a hook, the nurse dropped her.

"Hook me. Get this shit show over with." Nea glared. 

*Silly girl. Hush.*

The nurse blinked onto Nea and wrapped her hands around her neck, cutting off her airflow.

*You mock me. You insult me. You have no idea what it's like!*

She squeezed harder, Nea franctically trying to pry her hands away.

*To be trapped like this, forced to want nothing more than your last breath. Being DENIED every single day! Give me your last breath!*

Nea's eyes began to loll when the nurse was pulled away by a dark shadow. She stood still, as if listening. Slowly, she nodded. 

*Yes. I understand. This is my punishment, my Hell.*

Nea coughed, scooting away from the nurse. "The hell-?" She stood, backing away from the apparition before her. She turned to run, but the nurse blinked in front of her and slashed her with her bonesaw, cutting open a huge gash in her chest. Nea screamed and fell to the ground.

*Forgive me...*

"Fuck you!" Nea spat up at the ghost. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Before her wasn't the terrifying spectre that hunted her relentlessly, but a young woman with sad, tired eyes filled with tears. She was covered in blood and shaking.

"What... who?"

*I'm sorry. I don't want to do this. I'm not in control. It's this thing. It's been speaking to me since, well, before I can remember.*

"Sally, right? Listen, you can fight this. None of the others can remember themselves. You can fight this!" Nea said. She coughed and groaned, clutching at her chest. Sally began to weep, covering her face with her hands. Nea felt so sorry for her. This woman was trapped, like the rest of them, but forced to do the Entity's bidding. And the survivors thought they were in Hell.

*I cannot fight. I couldn't fight It in life. There's no way to fight It in death. I'm sorry, but it hurts so much... I need to...*

Sally began to choke, coughing and wheezing until her breathing took that familiar tone. Her appearance began to degrade, flashing in an out like an corrupted file before reappearing as the Nurse. Nea stood back up.

"Please... don't. You can fight this!"

*Your breath... Give it to me!*

The nurse lunged for Nea, missing her by and inch as the tagger dove out of the way, falling to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran back into the asylum. Leaning against the wall, she assessed the damage to her chest. She wouldn't bleed out, but still, it was deep and it hurt like hell. Pulling off her red overshirt, she tied a makeshift tourniquet around her chest. It did little to nothing to help, but it would soak up some of the blood. 

The nurse was below Nea, opening the closets and whispering to her. Nea wasn't sure, but the nurse might have been having a conflict within herself. Her voice, in Nea's head, kept changing from a breathless hiss to a sad woman's voice.

*Do not hide from me.*

* _Come to me._ *

*I'll steal your breath. I always get what I desire.*

* _I didn't mean to hurt anyone._ *

*I can hear you.*

* _I'm so sorry, Nea._ *

Nea froze as a gust of cold wind flew past her. She spun around to see Sally trying to catch her breath. Nea sighed in relief.

"Sally, you're forgiven. Listen, you _can_ fight this! You're strong!"

*No. No, I'm not. I feel terrible for doing this to you. Let me help. Let me get you out of here.*

Nea nodded. "Lead me to the hatch. We can end this."

*Yes, we can. Let me end your pain.*

Sally shot forward and wrapped her hands around Nea's throat, choking her again.

*I can help you. Just... please...*

Her grip tightened.

*Give me your last breath!*

She flickered back to the Nurse, squeezing hard enough to crush Nea's windpipe. Nea, in a panic, grabbed the closest piece of scrap she could find and stabbed it straight into the Nurse's eye, who switched back to Sally at the last second. The woman shrieked and let go of Nea, clawing at her face before falling to the ground. Nea couldn't draw a breath. She choked and coughed, gasping for air. 

_'Not like this... Please...'_

*You're no better than the rest of them. All of the others who hurt me in life...*

Nea crawled. Where, she didn't know. She didn't care. She just needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe. She began to panic.

*You lost, little girl. So alone. So scared. So pained.*

The hissing... no longer Sally. No, it was still Sally. There's no battle of conscience. There's no fight between good and evil. It's just a trick. Sally was psychotic in life, thinking she had the right to be Death. She's just more powerful in death. Nea crawled out of the asylum, falling from the top floor to the unrelenting ground below. She felt her arms snap as she tried to break her fall. No sound came out as she tried to scream. Her vision blurred around the edges. 

_'Fine. I don't care anymore. Just let me die.'_

*No. No death. Union. You will be a part of me, but only for a time. You will join the ranks of those I've taken before. Come.*

Again, the nurse was on top of Nea. This time, there was no foreplay. The Nurse crushed Nea's neck in her hands, leaning forward to breath in her last breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Such a pretty girl..."_

_"I like her eyes."_

_"Your hair smells nice."_

_"I wonder what you sound like when you scream."_

_"How many cuts can I fit on your face?"_

_"I want to taste your eyes."_

_"Why don't you love me, mommy?"_

_"Such a pretty girl. Come here. Let's... get to know one another."_

*Take her. Break her. Tear her apart. She will not die in here. She is ours. But be quick. She won't be here for long.*

"Please, don't... Leave me alone!"

Nea screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed, trapped inside some world within the Nurse's mind. Trapped with her victims. Trapped with tortured minds and souls that wanted nothing more than to inflict as much pain as they could onto her. The nurse wheezed out a sigh and stood, still as stone, on the top floor of her asylum, waiting for her playtime to be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warmth of the campfire did nothing to stop Nea's shivering. She stared into the flames, wishing she could throw herself into it and burn everything away. Oh, how amazing it would be to just burn to ash and never feel a thing again. Oh, to be free! Nea began to laugh, first quietly, then rising in volume until she was cackling hysterically before the laughter turned to violent sobbing. All she could hear was the laughter and screams of those damned. All she could feel were the hands, pulling, tearing, plucking and prodding. All she could see was the fire. All she could do was wish for death and know it would never come. Not while she was trapped in the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spök tik - cum sock (I think)


	6. Michael Myers v Laurie Strode

Home again. You'd think one would be thrilled to see their home, especially after all they've been through. Sometimes, it's the worst possible thing you could ever see.

That's how Laurie Strode feels about Haddonfield. Staring at the 'Strode Realty' sign in front of what was her birth home filled her with dread. She knew what was happening. It wasn't hard to figure out. One person needs to repair only two gens, which means that only four gens spawn. Looking from the left, to the right, then in front of her, she can see four gens. From the backyard she came from, there was a gen there. A light flickering above a house a little further down signaled that there was a gen in there too. That's six. There was probably a generator in the house with the other basement.

Seven gens. Five need to be repaired. She was the only survivor.

Sighing, she turned and sat on the curb and put her head in the hands. Michael was around here somewhere, either stalking her or looking for her. Being around Michael with a group wasn't _as_ bad as it could be, but being alone with him...

Laurie was terrified. 

She stood up and looked around. No sign of anyone. 

'Okay. Get a gen done, watch yourself. Nothing's different. I can do this.'

She went into the Strode house first and stopped dead in her tracks. Michael was inside, sitting at the top of the stairs, mask off and head in his hands, his long fingers pulling at his short, brown curls. Laurie began to back away, but something reached her ears that made her stop again. Was that a sniffle?

"M-Michael?"

"Leave."

Laurie jumped. She's never heard him speak before. He sounded sad and alone. But... why?

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave. Leave before I change my mind. I don't feel like killing you. Not like this."

Laurie approached the stairs. "What are you talking about? Every time we're in the same area-"

"I KNOW!" he bellowed, standing at his full height. His green eyes were red and puffy. He bared his teeth at her like a wild animal. "Stupid bitch! I _told_ you to leave! I am not a fucking assassin for hire! I'm not a punisher! I'm here because _you_ are here! I'm a hunter! I enjoy a _hunt_. Each time I kill you, it's like an orgasm. I stalk, you run. I hunt, you either die or survive, but it's a _challenge_. This-" Michael gestured around himself, "-is an insult! You don't send a seasoned hunter to hunt a caged rabbit!"

Laurie backed away. So much for thinking that he was having a change of heart.

"So, you're letting me go?"

Michael was silent. He sat back down and put his head back in his hands. "...yes."

"Thank you." Laurie wasted no time, running the stairs and over Michael. She started working as fast as she could on the generator, occasionaly glancing over her shoulder to make sure Michael hadn't changed his mind. Once the generator was done, she jumped and spun around. He hadn't moved.

"Go. Finish all five, open the gate and leave. The hatch is a trick. It won't let you leave. Now go before I change my mind."

Laurie nodded. "Thank-"

"GO!" he shouted, standing up again. His face was still streaked with tears. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of frustration. He was boiling with rage, but the fact that his pride refused to allow him to hunt easy prey disallowed him from taking that rage out on her.

Laurie ran out of Strode house and down the street. She went to the farthest generator and worked on it.

~~~~~~~~~~

The last generator was almost done. Her hands hurt, but she was filled with hope. She wanted, no, needed to get the hell out of here. Almost done!

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she screamed. Nothing happened. Just arms around her, not squeezing too hard, but a tight enough grasp where she couldn't get away.

*Hello, little sister. I've missed you.*

"M-Michael... I'm almost done. I'll be gone soon, so you won't have to worry about me being easy prey, okay?"

*Hello, little sister. I've missed you.*

Michael stood, pulling Laurie with him. She struggled, trying to get away. "M-Michael?! Please, let me go. I'm too easy to hunt right now, r-remember??"

*Hello... little sister.*

Laurie gasped and cried out as a knife was plunged into her stomach. She was let go and dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach.

*I've... missed... you...*

"N...No. Mi-Michael..." Laurie crawled away from from Myers, coughing. "Don't let the Entity control you. You're a... hunter... remember? Don't kill a c-caged rabbit..."

*Little sister...*

Laurie tried to use the generator to pull herself up into a kneeling position. She started working on it as Myers stared into her. "Michael... please... l-let me go..." she started to cry. She was brave around the others when it came to the Killers. Her new friends made her strong. But this? This was different. This was what gave her nightmares _before_ the fog. Alone with Michael Myers hunting her, stalking her, cutting her to ribbons for the thrill of it, dying alone with this demon staring down at her... It was her biggest fear.

*Little sister...*

The generator backfired and Laurie screamed. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Michael began to walk towards her slowly.

"Michael! Stop!" The generator backfired again and she pressed her back to the wall, facing her brother. "P-Please!"

*I've missed you.*

Myers grabbed Laurie around her neck and hoisted her up. He pinned her to the wall and stabbed his knife into her chest, pinning her to the wall with it. Laurie's scream made Myers shiver, but there was something he needed to do. He moved away from Laurie to the front of the generator. When Laurie grabbed the hilt of the knife, Myers stormed up to her, pushing his face into hers aggressively. Laurie choked out a weak sob.

*Little sister...*

After he was sure she wouldn't touch his precious blade, he moved back to the front of the generator. He looked to the sky, tilted his head to the side, then slowly shook his head no. He pulled off his mask and dropped it by his feet, then knelt down and began slowly fixing the generator.

"M-Mi...cheal?" 

Michael looked over to Laurie, his green eyes darkened to black voids. He turned back to the generator and continued what he was doing. Once the generator lit up and the gates powered, Myers stood, put his mask back on and walked over to Laurie. She hung, almost lifelessly, from the wall. When he got close, she weakly held up a hand in defense. Myers easily pinned it to the wall, intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned down to press the lips of his mask to her forehead.

*I've missed you.*

He pulled the blade out and caught Laurie as she fell, threw her over his shoulder and walked down the street to the nearest exit gate. He pulled the lever and opened the gate. 

*Little sister...*

"Th-Thank you... Michael..." Laurie said as she was set down. She nodded another thanks and began staggering through the gates.

*Little sister...*

Laurie's eyes widened as Myers dragged his blade across her neck, splitting it open. Laurie grabbed her neck, falling to her knees and gargling. Myers tilted his head to the side and walked in front of her, looking at the beautiful red waterfall of blood cascade down her pale neck. Myers raised his blade and brought it down, stabbing one shoulder, then the other, then pushed her to the ground and straddled her hips. 

He drove his knife into her repeatedly, stabbing around her heart until, suddenly, he stopped. She wasn't dead. The Entity heard his prayer. It was keeping her alive, yet feeling everything. Myers pulled a thick tuft of hair, some scalp still attached, from Laurie's head and placed it into one of the pockets of his jumpsuit. He placed another masked kiss on his sister's forehead, then brought his knife over her left eye.

*I love you.* 

He pushed the blade through her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laurie screamed as she woke up in the woods. She looked around frantically, calling out for her friends. Her whole body shook violently and she began to crawl towards the dim light in the distance, screaming for anyone. Everywhere she looked, she saw him. The Shape. That monster. She could feel a phantom blade on her throat, a light pressure on her forehead from where he kept kissing her, his voice burning in her head.

*Little sister. I missed you. I love you. Remember me...*


	7. The Hag v Ace Visconti

Back again, back again. Seems like Ace's luck was running out.

Staring off of the deck of the grim pantry, he sighed heavily. He hadn't seen anyone. The two generators that were lit were done by him. He hadn't heard a sound from another person the entire time. It was just him and the killer. Judging by the lack of a terror radius, he assumed it was Wraith, Myers or Fred-boy, but the fact that no one has tried to attack him yet made him uneasy.

He jumped to the lower level and descended into the basement. Once there, he gasped. Chained to the wall was an emaciated woman, clothes in shreds, dried blood smeared on her thighs. Her eyes were blank and empty, staring at nothing. 

What kind of monster did this to this poor girl?

"Hey. It's alright. I've got you." Ace ran to her, kneeling at her side. The chains were rusted almost all the way through. He might be able to get her out. He pulled both chains as hard as he could and fell on his ass as the chains snapped. The girl grunted as her arms fell to her sides. She slumped to the ground as Ace worked on the shackles on her ankles.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I've got you." Ace removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The girl looked up at him, blinking slowly. Ace gave her a soft smile. "We're gonna get out of here.

*I can't leave. I'm trapped. You need to go.*

Ace backpedaled. How was she speaking to him in his head. Wait...

"You're the Hag... before you were..."

The girl nodded. Ace began to back away.

*There's no saving what's already dead, child. But you can save yourself.*

"Why are you not trying to kill me?"

*These aren't the trials that change us. They're not trials at all. In between, we're as we were in life. But most of us were already evil before the Entity claimed us. I was tortured in life, cannibalized and cursed. In death, the Entity twisted me into what you run from today, using my pain.*

"Your name is... Sally, right?"

*No, child! That's the twisted nurse. I am... I am... I don't remember... I don't remember my name!*

The woman panicked, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing. Ace thought hard about what he'd been told about the Hag. She had a basic enough name...

"Lisa. Your name is Lisa. Do you remember?"

The woman looked up at Ace. Slowly, she nodded. She rested her head on her knees.

*There's no saving me, boy. Get out of here before...*

Ace nodded. She was giving him a pass. He'd take it. He began to leave.

*Your jacket.*

"Keep it. It ain't much, but it's all I can give you. We're both stuck in this hellhole. Let that be, I don't know, something to remind you of what you were." He felt Lisa smile behind him.

*Thank you, child. Now, go. You don't have much time left.*

Ace left the basement. As he ran from the pantry, a dark shade passed overheard and entered the pantry. Lisa screamed from inside. From Ace's perspective, it sounded horrifying. She was being tortured, reliving her last hour within that decrepid skeleton of a building. Ace focused on the job at hand. Still, he could hear so much. He could hear her begging for mercy, praying and pleading. He could hear the wet slaps of flesh on flesh as if he were in the same room. He could hear the sounds of chanting as flesh was being removed, cooked and eaten.

She was still screaming.

When Ace finished the last generator, the screaming ceased. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was potent and Ace gagged. His hands were shaking and his legs trembled with each step towards the exit gate. He was a gambler. He'd been in situations that made him uneasy, hell, even terrified him, but nothing rocked his core like this. To hear this young woman raped, tortured, *eaten*... it was too much.

The lever was so hard to pull, so tough to hold. The gate opened up so slowly. His teeth chattered too loudly. Was he crying?

*You didn't help me. You're just like the rest of them. They abandoned me and you did too.*

Ace froze in place. He heard the gargle of the Hag behind him. Don't look. Don't look. Just open the gate...

The gates opened and Ace ran. The fire was right there! So close!

Spikes shot up through the ground and blocked Ace's progress. Spinning around, he was met with empty space. No Hag. He had to hide! If this was the Blood Warden, it will show her where he is. Running out of the corridor, he made a beeline to the other exit gate. Suddenly - and he should've expected it at some point - a phantasm trap exploded before him, deafening him. His feet began sinking into the mud, like he was walking in quicksand.

The Hag morphed into her trap and gently ran a large, sharp nail down Ace's back, just firm enough to be uncomfortable. She laughed and teleported away. Ace gathered his footing and hid behind a stack of boxes. 

'Catch your breath, buddy. Keep a calm head.' Ace took a few deep breaths and looked around. He took a quick peek around the box he was hiding behind...

And was nose to nose with the Hag. 

Ace screamed and backpedaled away from the monster before him. She began to walk towards him, the heartbeat exploding in Ace's ears. When had she gotten close enough after morphing? Doesn't matter. He needed to run and he needed to run fast! He scrambled to his feet and ran towards where he remembered seeing the other exit gate. The heard the Hag's steps trailing behind him.

*You are all the same! It's time to teach you how it feels! Feel my pain!*

Sharp claws tore through the back of Ace's shirt and he stumbled, tripping over the ledge of the window and falling through it to the inside of the grim pantry. The hag jumped through the window and landed on Ace, slicing at his chest and stomach. She wasn't cutting him deep, but it was enough to draw blood. Ace tried to fight her off, but his fists did nothing.

*You will feel my pain! You will be their sacrifice!*

"Lisa, please!"

The hag rolled off of Ace, who jumped to his feet and ran. A trap exploded at the base of the stairs leading to the upper floor and the shock made him stumble. The hag's blow to the side of his head knocked him down the stairs towards the basement. A hand around his ankle dragged him down the remaining stairs and towards the center, where the hooks should be.

Shadow figures stood in it's place.

"What... What the fuck?"

*Did you think the Entity was one being? It is one and all. It is many and it is nothing. You will learn soon. You will feel my pain.*

The hag forced her hand into Ace's abdomen, grasping his intestines and pulling them out. His scream was muffled by a shadow forcing itself into him through his mouth, choking him, filling his throat and his lungs with a thick, bitter smoke. He felt his insides burning hotter than anything he'd ever felt. Honestly, there was no way to tell which pain was greater. 

Once the being was fully inside him, his vision darkened to pitch black. This ears rang loudly, then nothing. Silence. Silence except for the hag's taunting voice.

*The eyes are gone. The ears are deafened. All you can do now is feel. Feel this torture and feed me.*

Ace's body was slammed against a wall and shackles were clamped around his wrists and ankles. Clothes were ripped from his body and scolding hot hands grabbed at him, poked, prodded, dug, pulled flesh from bone and organs from his body. 

And he was conscious through it all. Every single moment. He relived Lisa Sherwood's death and only after every single act had been duplicated and only after the hag had her fun and ate her fill, was Ace allowed to finally die.

*Remember this day. Remember this fear. Remember me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace felt someone close to him, curled up in a tight ball next to him. He felt their warmth in the cold air. He didn't move. His body wasn't listening to him. Whoever it was, was sobbing uncontrollably next to him. It sounded like Meg, but he couldn't be bothered to look. He was still trapped in that torture chamber, with those *things*. Ace had never experienced extreme pain in his life. He was always lucky enough to avoid it. This was... This was just too much... He could still feel the pain, the burning, the teeth digging into him... 

And he'd never be free of it.


End file.
